


Starcrossed (A Doctor Who Fanfiction) Bonus Scenes

by TheMastersDaughter666



Series: Starcrossed (A Doctor Who Fanfiction) [4]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMastersDaughter666/pseuds/TheMastersDaughter666
Summary: A series of bonus scenes regarding the Master and Beatrice that I couldn't fit into the main series. They take place at various points along the timeline of the three main books. You do need to have read the Starcrossed Series to get this. I am also currently taking requests for potential scenes. I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters and don't get any monetary reward.
Relationships: Beatrice/The Master (Delgado)
Series: Starcrossed (A Doctor Who Fanfiction) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655581





	1. A Second Christmas with the Master

(Takes place between Nightmares and Names and Reconciliation)  
Beatrice sat on her usual spot on the steps of the console room.   
"So, my dear, what are your plans for Christmas this year?" she glanced up at the Master who was leaning with his back to the console.   
"Well, I have Christmas Day with Jo and her family, but I'm free to spend Christmas Eve with you. If you want?" she added this part as she knew Christmas wasn't a thing for Gallifreyans.  
"I'd very much enjoy that," replied the Master with a small smile on his face.   
"Wonderful. It is technically the anniversary of our first date." Beatrice said, giving the Master a slightly cheeky smile.  
"I suppose it is," nodded the Master thoughtfully.   
"Still one of the best Christmas's ever," she said standing up.   
"I'm glad that I could oblige. There is something I want to show you," he said taking her hand. She followed him through the halls of the TARDIS. Finally, they reached an unmarked door.   
"Close your eyes," he told her. She obliged and he guided her through the door into the room.   
"Can I open them yet?" she asked. The Master chuckled.   
"Yes, my dear, you can." Beatrice opened her eyes to see a noble fir tree covered in twinkling lights, standing in a corner of the room which she had never seen before. It was fairly large, with dark green walls and polished mahogany. A collection of black leather furniture was arranged facing the tree which was by a huge ornate fireplace. Next to the big tree were several boxes of ornaments.   
"I remembered you saying that you were disappointed that the smaller size of your apartment meant you couldn't get a real tree to decorate. So I thought I'd give you that opportunity." Beatrice turned around to look at the Master.   
"It's absolutely fantastic! I can't wait to decorate it!" she said with a smile giving him a hug. When it came to their relationship thoughtful was certain one of the words she would use to describe the Master.   
"You're very welcome my dear," said the Master chuckling at her enthusiasm as Beatrice moved to inspect the boxes of ornaments. She turned to look back at where he was leaning in the doorway.  
"Besides this what's the plan for tonight?"  
"Meet me at four-thirty in the console room and dress warmly," replied the Master. This was a fairly common occurrence for him to pick their destination. It made sense given his greater knowledge of what the universe had to offer and was a demonstration on Beatrice's part regarding her trust in him.   
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
It took Beatrice about two hours to finish decorating the tree. By the time she was finished baubles, snowflakes, icicles and an assortment of other elegant Christmas ornaments covered the tree. On the top, she placed a golden star with a light inside it. Stepping back she looked at her handiwork. In the past, she and her siblings had decorated a tree at their family's while Beatrice got a small, artificial tree for her apartment.   
She felt slightly sad thinking of her siblings. She still hadn't reconciled with them since their argument at their parent's house. It was part of why she was having Christmas with Jo this year. Still, she wasn't going to let herself dwell on the topic at the moment.  
Now satisfied with the tree she checked her watch. It was four o'clock. She had half an hour before meeting the Master in the console room. She walked back to their room and looking in her closet mirror began to fix her hair. She left most of it down except for pulling some of the hair from the sides up and twisting it into an elegant braided bun.   
She glanced at her clothes, a fitted navy blue jumper with small silver snowflakes on it, knee-length black skirt, white cable tights, regular victorian lace-up boots, as well as the necklace the Master had given her, which had become a constant fixture in her wardrobe. Giving a satisfied nod and grabbing a royal blue peacoat she headed to the console room. The Master was waiting, wearing a black wool coat.   
"Ready?" he asked her.  
"Whenever you are" she replied with a smile. The Master adjusted a few levers and buttons on the console before opening the door and gesturing for her to step out. The weather was nippy but not yet snowy the sky was a clear dark velvety blue with stars twinkling like the lights on their Christmas tree. A row of lighted arches led ahead to a large domed building. Various aliens, humanoid and otherwise, were making their way through the arches.  
She looked over at the Master who was now standing next to her.   
"Tourist planet?" she asked nodding her head towards a group of cat people who were speaking with some blue creatures that looked human except for the large antenna growing from the top of their heads.   
"Correct my dear," said the Master as they walked hand in hand through the arches. "We are on the planet Lux. It's essentially a holiday planet. All throughout the galaxy, you will find various holidays being celebrated at different times. This planet celebrates a different major holiday at the end of every week. They put on displays based around the holiday of the week. This time it's Christmas being celebrated."  
"I see. You always find the most beautiful places for us to go," she told him giving his hand a light squeeze.  
"It is one of the benefits of having travelled the universe for so long." admitted the Master as they came to the end of the arches and entered the building which ended up being more like an arena with an incredibly tall ceiling. Thousands of seats were raised around what seemed to be a ground floor. Gigantic Christmas trees several stories tall and covered in glittering lights and sparkling ornaments flanked the entrance to the stadium.   
The Master and Beatrice made their way to a pair of empty seats which gave them a good view of the entire arena floor.   
"This feels a bit like a circus," said Beatrice.  
"I admit the set up is similar," said the Master. suddenly the lights around the seating area dimmed and the arena floor lit up around the edges. Angelic music began to play as beams of light shone down from the ceiling and began to form what looked like three-dimensional images. The lights crisscrossed to form a gigantic Christmas tree taller than even those on either side of the entrance. A Christmas tree made of pure light. The detail was exquisite Beatrice could practically see the individual pine needles.   
Suddenly the tree disappeared and a new image was being formed the rays of light began to create snowflakes that fell from the ceiling disappearing before they touched the crowd. On the ground, snowmen began to appear dressed in scarves and stovepipe hats. The music had also changed becoming more jolly and upbeat.  
The lights continued to change making a variety of Christmas themed images ranging from a Santa Clause in a sleigh, to a nativity scene and finally ending with a chorus of angels rising from the floor and flying above the crowd. When the final shaft of light had disappeared and the crowd lights came up Beatrice turned to find the Master smiling at her. She had naturally oohed and ahhed with the rest of the crowd. The beauty of the lights was breathtaking.  
"That was magnificent!" she exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful!"   
"I thought you'd like it. I've seen a few of their other light shows but I must admit this was certainly the most impressive one yet." Beatrice glanced over at him as they walked out through the arches. She liked seeing him happy like this. Taking enjoyment in admiring the wonders of the universe rather than destruction. It was a different side that she was lucky he had let her see.   
They reached the TARDIS and once inside the Master began to set the coordinates for them to leave.   
"Shall we meet in the secondary living room to exchange gifts?" Beatrice suggested.   
"That sounds reasonable," said the Master with a nod. Beatrice smiled and left the console room to go grab her gift for the Master.   
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
She hurried to their room and pulled out the small box wrapped in silver and red paper. Beatrice then made her way to the living room dimming the lights slightly once she got there to emphasize the glow of the tree. And if she were honest add a bit of a romatic air to the place.  
The Master entered and walked around to sit next to her.  
"Would you care to open your's first?" he questioned, offering her an emerald green package tied with gold ribbon.  
"Alright," Beatrice replied gently taking it. She untied the bow and began to unwrap the package. Inside was a red book embossed with gold lettering.  
"A Christmas Carol" she read out. Beatrice looked up from the book to smile at the Master in gratitude "It's beautiful not to mention my favourite Dicken's story."  
"I recall," he said. A small smile on his lips. "Check the title page." She did so and gasped causing the Master's smile to widen. The inside of the book was dated Copywrite 1843 and signed at the top of the page in loopy writing was the name  
"Charles Dickens!" Beatrice exclaimed. "You mean this is an original copy?"  
"Yes, I remembered you said you enjoyed the book back during our meetings in my cell. I also noticed your copy was incredibly worn so I thought you might enjoy this." There was a warmth in the Master's dark brown eyes as she met his gaze. A warmth she only saw the when they were together. "You also might want to look in the back," he added.  
Beatrice looked in the back to see there was an inscription, written in a familiar slanted script.  
For my dearest Beatrice. A reminder of our time together.  
-M  
A soft smile graced Beatrice's face. She spoke softly  
"Oh Master," she embraced him "Thank you. It's absolutely wonderful."  
"You're welcome my dear," said the Master as they pulled apart.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The Master was pleased with the reactions to both their trip, which he too had found enjoyable and his gift. Beatrice had an interesting love for redemption stories and A Christmas Carol was the best one in that category. The joy in her face as she looked over the meticulous illustrations filled him with a strange warmth, which seemed to only be caused by Beatrice.   
He had oddly enough found himself looking forward to celebrating the primitive holiday. The Master couldn't even bring himself to feel scorn for the simple traditions of the planet. Perhaps it was Beatrice's infectious attitude regarding the holiday.   
But the book was more than just a Christmas present. When they inevitably parted she wouldn't have much beyond memories and her necklace to remember their time together given the secrecy of their relationship. He hoped the book would at least serve to bring back pleasant thoughts of this part of her life.  
Beatrice released him from her hug and picking up the cube-shaped package wrapped in red and silver, handed it to him.  
"Here's yours," she said looking slightly nervous as he took it. The Master removed the paper carefully. It was more dignified than ripping the thing open like the Doctor did when he received a gift.  
Inside was a gold watch with a leather strap. It was quite elegantly made and he certainly appreciated it. Before he could express his gratitude Beatrice spoke.  
"Look on the back of the watch." He turned the watch over and was surprised to find that engraved on the back of the watch dial was a sentence in circular Gallifreyan.  
Yours, until the end of time  
"It took a while but I found some books on circular Gallifreyan in the library and wrote than out," Beatrice said, blushing slightly.  
The Master was slightly speechless as he looked down at the watch. Circular Gallifreyan while, not the most difficult dialect was still challenging for anyone not versed in the subject. The fact that she went to such an effort made the present all the more meaningful. He put on the watch and finally looked up.  
"It's the best present that I've ever received and it means quite a lot, my dear." Covering one of the hands with his he brought his other hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to kiss her. She eagerly leaned in and kissed him back she kissed him back. Pulling apart she whispered,  
"Happy Christmas Master."  
"Happy Christmas my dear," replied the Master softly. She then nestled closer to him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her gently stroking her hair, a habit he had formed. As she stared into the roaring fire the red bound copy of A Christmas Carol caught his gaze. Redemption. After a moment he asked a question he had long been pondering.  
"My dear, why have you never asked me to change?" Beatrice looked up at him confusion evident in her eyes and her brow furrowed.  
"What do you mean?"   
"I know you don't approve of my scheming and murdering people. You never have. But you've never used our relationship in an attempt to force me to stop. Why?" Beatrice gave him a serious look and sat up slightly.  
"No. And I never will. Love is about acceptance. Chaos is in your nature. I would like it if you stopped what you do. But if you were to change it would have to be your decision. I don't believe in ultimatums in relationships. They only cause tension. Even if you did choose to try and stop, it wouldn't be because you cared about the damage your actions cause. I would become a trap for you. The only thing standing between you and the chaos you so enjoy causing, which would cause you to grow to resent me." Her eyes softened and she raised a hand to stroke his cheek.  
"Maybe I'm selfish in not trying to force you to change to save others. But I couldn't bear it if you were to resent me." His hand covered the one on his cheek.  
"Will you never cease to amaze me?" he asked her softly. Instead of answering she kissed him again and then settled back into his arms watching the tree she had so carefully decorated the firelight illuminating her red waves of hair.  
He didn't believe in God or some higher power. After several centuries travelling the universe, he had yet to be convinced that there was any kind of cosmic force controlling their destiny. He made his own. Yet as he observed his lover he almost questioned that belief for how else could he have possibly met someone so wonderful and accepting? Someone who against all odds cared for him with no ulterior motive. It seemed almost impossible that this could have happened without some higher interference. The Master pulled her slightly closer causing the contented smile on her face to widen and her to give his hand a gentle squeeze. But perhaps it didn't matter how. She was here now and she was his.   
Author's Note: Happy Holiday's everyone! This is a little scene I recently came up with. I don't know if I'll end up going back and incorporating it into the wider book. For now, this is just a place for some random one-shots regarding them and occurring within the timeline between book one and Starcrossed Reunion. I can't say how often it will be updated but keep an eye out for any chapters I do post here! Please like and COMMENT. If you have any ideas for one-shot plots regarding this couple leave them in the comments and I will happily consider them and credit the requestor. Also if somehow you haven't read any of the previous three books feel free to check them out on my profile page.


	2. A Comforting Conversation

It had been a few weeks since the Master and Beatrice had parted ways permanently. Or at the very least for a very long time. She had done her best to appear normal but it was difficult when she kept missing him. He had become an important part of her life and his absence had taken a toll. She was quieter these days. 

One sunny Wednesday afternoon Beatrice was helping the Doctor in his lab when out of the blue he asked.

"Beatrice, what do say we go for a drive? This experiment needs to sit for a while." Slightly perplexed Beatrice nodded.

"Alright. May as well take advantage of the good weather." The Doctor grabbed his opera cape and keys and the pair headed to the UNIT garage to get Bessie. Beatrice tied the Venusian scarf over her head to keep her hair from getting windswept. It also felt comforting to have the scarf with her as it reminded her of the man who gave it to her.

The wind ruffled her scarf and the Doctor's opera cape as they sped along the English roads. The Doctor, as usual, wasn't minding the speed limit as the road they took had very limited traffic. At last, they stopped the car. Beatrice suddenly recognized this as the spot the Doctor had taken her to the last time he wanted to have a private conversation. The Doctor turned to look at her.

"He's gone isn't he?" he asked. Beatrice nodded her head.

"Yes, at least for now. I don't think the Brig will have to worry too much about the Master causing trouble for the immediate future." The Doctor gave her an understanding look from under his bushy white eyebrows.

"And how are you holding up?" Beatrice thought about lying but knew there really wasn't a point to it. She toyed with the Gallifreyan pendant she now wore every day.

"I'm managing. It's harder than I thought." 

"I expect it would be. If it's any consolation I'm sure the old devil's just as upset about this as you."

"I would imagine so. He wasn't all that pleased about us having to part. It was hard for us both." said Beatrice softly. The Doctor reached over and placed his hand over hers. 

"He loved you, Beatrice. I never thought I would say that about the Master but he did." Beatrice nodded closing her eyes for a moment to keep her composure

"I believe it. Trust me to fall in love with the impossible. Truth be told I'm worried about him. He wasn't sure regeneration would go as he planned." The Doctor looked slightly surprised at this but it passed and he gave her a comforting smile.

"Beatrice. The Master is practically allergic to death. I've seen him survive the impossible. He's not going to die just because of regeneration complications. He's too stubborn for that. Can you honestly see him lying down and letting fate take its course?" Beatrice couldn't help but smile at that. There was no way in HELL the Master would be satisfied with letting things run their course. 

"No, I can't say I can."

"Well, there you have it. Mark my words. He'll turn up again, causing trouble and I'll have to go stop him and more likely than not help get him out of his own mess." The Doctor chuckled. Beatrice's smile widened.

"I'm afraid he always found my warnings on messing with things beyond his control amusing rather than actually taking them to heart."

"It's a step up from being told to essentially bugger off," said the Doctor dryly, causing Beatrice to laugh. 

"I suppose so." She smiled at him softly. "Thank you for everything you did. You could have exposed us but you didn't. I'll be forever grateful for your silence." The Doctor gave her a gentle and understanding smile.

"It was a small price to pay to see a glimpse of my old friend. Even if he won't let me in anymore I'm glad he was able to find some happiness with you." Beatrice nodded.

"So am I. And for the record in his own twisted way, I think you still matter to him." Beatrice bit her lip. "If you get a chance when you see him again, tell him...Tell him if he ever needs me I'm here."

"I certainly will," said the Doctor restarting Bessie. "We best get back before the Brigadier notices our absence." Beatrice grinned.

"Yes, that's probably a very good idea." As they began to drive back Beatrice's heart felt lighter. Talking with the Doctor had certainly helped. She wasn't "over" the Master per se. She doubted that she ever would be. But the Doctor's words had eased some of the guilt and worry she had been feeling in the past weeks. The Doctor might be irritable and even downright rude at times, but he was a good friend who cared about those close to him and she appreciated the attempt to comfort her. She leaned back in her seat and watched the scenery zoom by.

Author's Note: Nice of the Doctor to check in with Beatrice. As I said at the end of the last chapter I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this book of bonus scenes. That said if anyone has ideas for scenarios regarding Beatrice and the Master I'm happy to take requests. Just leave your ideas in the comments sections. Also PLEASE COMMENT and let me know what you think. I appreciate your support! Feel free to check out some of my other stories on my profile page. Until next time Whovians!


End file.
